Infatuation
by ghxstly
Summary: Clary is the flag girl of the New York Drag Races but when new boy Jace comes to compete, she's taken by surprise. RATED M FOR Sexual behavior, Drinking and Excessive strong language. (Slight OOCNES at times, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's, this is the start of my story. If you enjoy and would like me to keep going, please leave a review and/or favorite and follow. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer - The characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**JACE**

The engine roared as he put himself into 1st gear. Pressing his foot down on the accelerator he eagerly waited for the race to start. He stared out of the window watching the flag girl. She waved her flags in an elegance that Jace had never seen before. It was his first time driving in the New York races and this girl gave him an electronic spark. She had long flowing red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. In Jace's eyes she was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on.

The red head waved her flags down to indicate the start of the race and he was off. Pressing his foot down on the clutch he swerved around the first corner. With the engine roaring and the wheels screeching he looked around to see his place in the race. He was first. Before the race he had prepped himself by drawing a rune that made him faster and smoother to make himself race better. He knew it was sort of cheating but who knew about the world of Shadowhunters? Not many people, that's for sure. He knew he was good enough without the runes, but it had been raining and the track was still wet. He didn't want to take any chances.

Before Jace knew it, he was speeding up to the finish line with a clear win. Speeding past the cheering crowds, he swerved to a halt and let out a deep breath. Competing in these type of races was dangerous even for a guy like him, anything could go wrong. Stepping out of his car he sat himself on his bonnet catching eyes with the red headed girl. She approached him with an ecstatic grin placed on her face.

"Well done. I don't think I've seen anything that impressive in a very long time." The girl places herself next to Jace and took his hand guiding him over to the other racers. "What's your name?"

Jace looked into her eyes and smirked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours".

"Clary." She took his hand and waved it in the air. The crowd around them screamed. Jace couldn't help but grin.

"Just Clary?"

Clary turned to him and bit her lip as their eyes met. "Just Clary, for now anyway".

Staring down at the girl in front of him, Jace tried to work her out. _What is that supposed to mean?_ He thought to himself. She smiled eagerly and turned away walking to another guy. Watching after her as she strode he got back into his car.

**CLARY**

"What were you two talking about?" Asked Simon. Simon came along to all of the Drag races that Clary Manned. Even though it wasn't his scene, he would do anything for Clary.

She blew out and exasperated breath. "I congratulated him. That's all". She looked down at her feet. "Hey, when was the last time you saw someone drive like he did? I mean I know you don't take much notice but surely you saw how fast he was going? That wasn't like the rest of these guys was it?"

He laughed. "No, I did notice. Something didn't seem right to me about him".

Bringing her arm up to her head she gestured the face palm while murmuring "You don't like any guy I talk to". Clary gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ha Ha, funny. Come on, let's get out of here"

Clary didn't live too far away from where the race track was so it was a short walk home. She couldn't seem to shake her mind off of the winning boy.

"HEY, WATCH IT".

"Sorry si." She giggled. It had been raining earlier on in the day so there were puddles all down the street they were on. She had kicked water on the back of Simon's legs hoping that he didn't notice.

As they were turning the corner to get on to Clary's street, she heard faint music in the distance. She looked up ahead and saw two bright lights speeding towards her and Simon.

"It's probably one of the idiot's from the race. Come on let's hurry up and get back to yours."

Before they knew it the boy racer had purposely drove through a puddle to soak them. _Great. _The car swerved to a stop behind them as a golden boy emerged from the car. She wasn't sure whether the water was distorting her vision or she was going mad. It was the boy who won the race.

"Clary? Yes, Clary, right. I am extremely sorry to you and your… boyfriend. I didn't see you."

"NOT my boyfriend".

"Yeah damn right you're sorry!" Simon huffed. "Of course you saw us, you just wanted the satisfaction of seeing a girl wet".

It was only till Jace looked down at her she realised she was wearing a white dress. "SIMON, GIVE ME YOUR JACKET".

"You can have mine if you'd like" Jace chimed in.

"NO".

Simon took off his jacket and handed it to her. Even though it was soaking wet through, it still held the warmth from Simon's body. She cradled her arms around herself and looked directly into Jace's eyes.

"Who even are you? You show up out of nowhere and win the race by a mile, and it just so happens that you come down the very quiet street that I live on and splash me?" She narrowed her eyes and looked between Jace and his car. "Are you a stalker? Is this what this is?"

He chuckled and smirked down at Clary. "I'm not a stalker, but I can be if that's what you're into".

"Okay that's enough 'JACE'. C'mon Clary lets go home"

"Bye Clary". She twirled around to see him staring back at her with a conceited smile written across his face.

As they got inside her house Simon sneered. "I cannot believe that. 'I didn't see you'" Simon mocked.

"He might have genuinely not seen us, you know?" Clary pulled off her shoes and threw Simons jacket into the laundry basket.

Collapsing down on to the couch Simon replied. "Yeah well he sure saw you when you were wet, didn't he. You know, I told you there wasn't something right about him". He sighed. Clary just giggled, trailing off with a bashful grin placed on her face.

"Clarissa? Simon? Is that you?"

"Ugh, Jocelyn it is sooo good to see you." Simon Jumped up to Clary's mother and wrapped his arms around her. Clary wringed out her hair and glanced over to her mother who was now damp from Simon and laughed.

"Are you two wet? Is it raining again?"

"No mother, it's not". Clary paced over to Simone and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. She stared back at her and smiled as they disappeared into her bedroom.

She let go of Simon and took off her dress. "That was a little frisky Clary".

"I'm tired and I now need a shower, I can be as frisky as I like".

Simon took off his shirt and threw it onto the pile of clothes that clary had just taken off.

"I'm going to sleep then".

"You can sleep on the floor, Simon". Jocelyn shouted through the door. Clary stared at the boy standing in front of her and giggled.

She opened her bathroom door and tuned on the shower. The steam had started to condense the mirror as she was looking at herself. She wiped it away and sighed. She wasn't the type of girl to look in the mirror and like what she saw. Many guys liked her and complimented her but that still didn't seem to make an effect on her self-esteem. She unclipped her bra and got unchanged from the rest of the clothes she was wearing and jumped in the shower.

The shower was Clary's happy place. Quiet, warm and comfortable. Even now when she was relaxed and her mind free of troubles her mind wondered to the boy she met today. She'd only had two run-ins with him in the space of an hour but still. He'd had a weird effect on her. Something that not many guys can have on Clary. "AAAAH SHHHII-".

"Shampoo in your eye?" Simon laughed through the door.

"Of course" She washed her face and any bubbles off carefully.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed. "No Simon, I do not need any help washing myself. Go to sleep." She could hear his laugh echo through the door. This was a continuous routine for when Clary showered.

After spending at least an hour in the shower, Clary was finally done. She dried herself off and put on her comfy pyjamas and headed back into her bedroom. Simon was fast asleep on the D.I.Y floor bed he had made and she snuck into bed. As she closed her eyes her mind drifted back to Jace, again. _I hope I see him again…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!**

**Tasha x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the Follows, faves and reviews! It truly means a lot. I hope you like chapter 2. I understand that it's slow but we're just starting! **

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER - The characters all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**SIMON**

The sun blared through the gap in the curtains causing Simon to have an abrupt awakening. Adjusting himself to the brightness, he peered on top of the bed to see if Clary was still asleep only to find she had disappeared. He figured that she had already woken up and had gone to get breakfast. He opened one of the drawers in Clary's dresser to find a clean shirt and jeans to throw on. More often than not he stayed at Clary's. They were pretty much joined at the hip, so he thought it would be best if he kept clean clothes there.

Once he had finished getting changed, he headed to the kitchen. "Oooh Coffee, Niiiiice". He said picking up the freshly made coffee and pouring himself a mug.

He heard a giggle come from the living area and smiled. "What're you doing up at this time? It's only 8 Simon."

"I could say the same to you". Cradling his mug he walked over to Clary who was cuddled up on the sofa with a bowl of cereal.

"I couldn't sleep." Said clary, playing with her food.

He took a sip of coffee and looked over to her. "Something on your mind?"

"No. Yeah, I mean No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Putting her bowl down on the table, Clary shuffled towards him and rest against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm to comfort her.

Clary and Simon had been best friends for as long as they could remember. He knew when there was something up with Clary and he also knew well enough what to do when Clary was feeling down.

"What're you guys doing up so early?" A voice interrupted them and clary quickly removed herself from Simon.

"I couldn't sleep" Clary replied.

Simon turned his head to see Luke pouring himself a cup of coffee and approaching him.

"You know me, I'm an early riser." Simon laughed taking a sip of his coffee with a big gulp.

He looked over towards Clary who was now turning on the TV for Luke. She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Are we doing anything today Simon?"

Luke slumped down next to Simon and smiled over at him.

Chiming in, Luke said "If you two want to do something early, I can give you a lift to the city on my way to the Library".

Simon stood up and turned around, pacing towards Clary. He placed his mug down on the counter and pressed some bread down into the toaster.

"How do you feel about shopping?" Clary walked over to Simon with a sweet smile placed on her face.

He sighed. "If we must. Can we stop by at Java Jones later on to go to Eric's poetry reading?" His toast popped up and he placed it on a plate. He looked over to Clary has he took a bite with a convincing look on his face.

"Yeah. Are you coming to the race with me tonight then?" Clary trailed off has she headed into the bedroom.

He followed her finishing his toast and putting his plate in the sink.

"Do I have to? I'm going to get a quick shower before we leave".

He took out a towel from Clary's Closet as she pounced down on the bed.

"You don't have to but I'd like you too." She said in an innocent voice.

Simon opened the door to the bathroom, turning round and winking at Clary. "Anything for you, my love. You better be ready by the time I'm out of the shower." Clary rolled her eyes at him with a sigh.

After Simon had finished in the shower, he towel dried his hair and ran gel through It to keep it in place. "Are you decent Clary?" He shouted through the door.

"Yes".

He peered through the door slowly opening it to find Clary sat on her bed. She stood up and greeted him with a smile. She looked beautiful. She paired black ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top and a khaki coloured cardigan with black Chelsea boots. In Simon's eyes she looked beautiful. He always thought she looked beautiful but he liked seeing her in normal clothes and not the racey ones she wore to the races. Her face was so naturally beautiful and she didn't even realise it.

"What're you staring at? I just threw something on quickly. Do I have a spot? Is something wrong?" She ran her hands all over her body checking everything okay.

He laughed and walked up to her putting his arm around her. "You look good Clary, now stop worrying will you?"

**JACE**

Jace had woken up early and headed to the institute to see Isabelle, Alec and Max. Although Jace was a shadowhunter, he chose to live separately from his unbiological family. He still visited the institute every day and did what he had to do but he just chose to keep his personal life separate.

"What're you doing today Izzy?" They were all sat in the Library reading up on Ancient runes. This is what they usually did when they were together. They had to be on top of their game to be able to a strong successful shadowhunter.

She sighed. "I was going to head into the City to find an outfit for the weekend at Pandemonium, but now I'm not so sure".

He smiled to himself has he scanned the pages. "I'll drive you and come with? You can come back to mine after, Alec too."

He heard a stifled giggle come from Isabelle. "You'd be lucky to get Alec to come. He's busy with Magnus. They've been in his bedroom all morning".

"Looks like it's just me and you then". He slammed his book shut and peered over at Isabelle.

Jace and Isabelle only got together on occasions. Alec was his Parabatai which meant they had spent most of their time together since they were very young.

They headed out of the institute towards his car. Although he hated shopping, Jace was lonely. He'd do anything for somebody's company. He catches the eyes of girls all the time but none of them were good enough for Jace to bond with.

They got into Jaces car and Isabelle plugged her Iphone into the AUX cable and picked a song. "How come you've decided to come shopping? You hate shopping".

"I hate shopping yes, but I love girls". He looked towards Isabelle and gave her a cheeky smile. He was hiding the real truth of why he wanted to go shopping. It was really because he wanted to see the beautiful red head that he had met last night.

She rolled her eyes notching up the music as he pressed his foot down on the pedal. The song she had chosen was The Killers – Mr Brightside. Isabelle had impeccable music taste that almost anybody loved. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel to the beat of the song.

The car screeched has he pulled into the parking lot. It was a quick drive to the city and it was only 10:30. He desperately hoped that they wouldn't be here all day.

They both got out of the car and Jace sighed while Isabelle took a deep breath breathing in the air of the City.

"Where to first?"

"All Saints". She said with a happy expression.

"Where'd you get that kind of money from?" Jaces favourite store was All Saints. Although it was extremely expensive, he rarely bought clothes from anywhere else.

"It's a secret". She said tapping her nose and winking over at him.

They headed into All saints and Jace let Isabelle wonder around while he went to the men's section. There was a Leather Jacket that he had been eyeing up for some time and after winning the race last night, he had a little bit more money in his pocket to be able to afford it. He took off his coat and tried on the leather jacket in his size. He walked over to the mirror and rearranged his hair and his shirt. He knew he looked good he just wanted to check himself out.

Taking off the jacket, he placed it back on the hanger and peered around for Isabelle. She was looking in the shoe section. He took his jacket and headed to the counter to pay. He met eyes with Isabelle who was heading over to him.

"Find anything?"

"No, but I see you have". Isabelle replied peering into the bag that the shop assistant had just placed on the desk.

"That'll be $650, please." The assistant asked with a sweet smile.

Isabelle gasped as he pulled his wallet out. He gave the woman 7 £100 dollar bills and glared at Isabelle. Taking his change he headed out of the store being stalked by her.

"Where did you get that kind of money, Jace?!"

"I still have some of Valentines inheritance left… plus, I started racing again. Not that it's any of your business. You didn't tell me where you'd got money from". They walked down the avenue and headed to Isabelles next venue which was H&amp;M.

"You're right, sorry."

Jace half smirked. Valentine was his father, though he didn't like to call him that. He had died a few years back in a battle. Ironically enough. His father boasted about being the greatest Shadowhunter of all and he dies in battle. Most of the inheritance went to Jace's half-brother Sebastian who he chooses not to speak about. Sebastian was evil on a different kind of level.

They approached H&amp;M and Jace huffed. He hated this store.

"C'mon Jace."

Following Isabelle through the store, is eyes wondered to the back of a boy who looked oddly familiar. He walked over and sat down on a coach that was conveniently placed outside the changing rooms while Isabelle scanned the shop.

"I had them first, give me them".

"Yeah, but you put them down"

Jace could hear Isabelles voice in the distance arguing with a girl. He sighed standing up with his head down he walked towards Isabelles voice.

"Now, now ladies. Nothing to argue about".

"It's you again". He heard a high pitched girl retort.

His head shot up and saw the beautiful red headed girl stood in front of him.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you are interesting in knowing the leather jacket Jace bought or the Shoes Clary and Isabelle were fighting over, feel free to message me!**

**Also if you have any questions, don't feel afraid to ask!**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Tash x**


End file.
